tf2rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Asher
Player: Zoroko *'Name: Asher Braydon' *'Meaning: -' *'Nicknames: -' *'Themesong/Playlist The Wine Song: The Cat Empire' *'Gender: Male' *'Sexuality: Bi' *'Age: 35' *'Nationality: Italian/American' *'Build: Muscular but lean' *'Height: 6'5' *'Weight: 210' *'Team: Blu' *'Job Class: Spy' *'Current Load-Out: Two standard issue revolvers, standard issue butterfly knife, cloak and dagger, sapper (rarely uses), disguise kit.' *'Parents: Biological father was killed when Asher was an infant, his mother is missing and has no idea her son is still alive. He has absolutely no desire to reconnect. His adoptive father is still alive.' *'Siblings: only child' *'Offspring: god I hope not' Personality (work in prog) Asher is considered a bit sociopathic, having little to no regard to danger and pain and often feeling invincible. Much of his personality disorders are a direct result of a brutal childhood beatdown long ago. Needless to say, he’s got a couple screws loose. Because he was raised in a wealthy family he is a bit spoiled and makes it a point to have the works. His clothing choices can only be described as expensive and eccentric, but he isn’t afraid to get blood on his suit (He much enjoys the color of red, maybe a little too much). More times than not he has a “holier than thou” attitude towards others. : Another thing to note: he can't stand when people smoke around him. There are very few things that tick him off , this is one of those few things. Smoking dulls your sense of smell and taste, making it impossible to enjoy the finer things in life....like WINE. : Asher can be considered quite the alchoholic. If he isn't fighting on the battlefield he can usually be seen with a glass of wine in hand. : He doesn't pronounce the H's in words starting in "H", and is the only noticable accent difference from his English. History Super abridged bullet list (work in progress) (No one knows this, his history/past is impossible to track) -Asher was born in Florence Italy, and because of his birth fathers profession was raised into a Mafia lifestyle. His "family" migrated from San Marino and Venice over the span of 5 years before moving to the States in 1940. -His adoptive father opened up a casino in NewYork after taking interest to them when visiting Las Vegas -His family easily took advantage of the people the Casinos attracted, and used the new businesses to successfully cover up their mafia activity. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Asher is considered one of the best in his class. He is generally a hard foe to defeat especially on a one on one match. When fighting he tends to ignore all personal injuries and will keep coming at an opponant until they are taken out. Weaknesses *Unknown to all, he is an incredibly deep sleeper. Loud noises, bright lights, and even physical touching (shaking, slapping), rarely wake him up. *He refuses to call for a medic at any time, even if his guts happen to be spilling out. Relationships RED *--- BLU *--- Gallery tumblr_lny4jbMuid1qe93hfo1_500.jpg|asher tumblr_lir59wfejV1qe93hfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lme290MzqM1qe93hfo2_500.png tumblr_l3qqegYubQ1qzfetzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lalihoonKz1qe93hfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnxlobg4XD1qe93hfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkdl48MnbI1qe93hfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ln39h7GErE1qe93hfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lcnkm5r5ll1qe93hfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnmov4G6h01qe93hfo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lfjlq8nwRH1qe93hfo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lv8vvcu9Cs1qe93hfo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lkjnrn7p3a1qe93hfo1_500.jpg Category:blu Category:characters Category:Spy Category:Leader